


Welcome, Darkness

by Guess_This_Guest



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Confused Anna, DarkElsa, Delsa - Freeform, Depression, Evil, F/M, Fire!Hans!, Imaginary friend?, Loneliness, Minor Character Death, Schizophrenia?, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_This_Guest/pseuds/Guess_This_Guest
Summary: The isolation Elsa endures as a young child persuades her mind to create a doppelganger for an imaginary friend. As time progresses, 'Delsa' begins to influence Elsa in a path of selfishness and darkness. Darkfic.This work originally started on FanFiction--net.First work on this platform.
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as said in the summary, this work originally started on Fanfiction.net. Unfortunately, I didn't get much support on that platform. So here I am on Ao3. Hopefully, I get a fanbase here. 
> 
> I've been working on this for about three years now. Waiting to post this. Another Dark Elsa story. A few aspects of this story was inspired by a picture that I found on Pinterest, some reading in various psychology books, and the name 'Delsa', in which several writers use. This is an ElsaxHans story. I understand that that pairing isn't liked by most. Not your cup of tea or cookies, no need for flames. If this pairing is your cup of tea, well... howdy-doody!
> 
> ((The first 10 chapters or so will focus on Elsa))
> 
> IMPORTANT: Also, if you had studied or are studying psychology and/or did a little research with some of the disorders that are implied in this story, this is a fiction story! Combine with facts and creativity/story. Not everything is quite accurate.
> 
> R&R, Enjoy :)

**Chapter 1**

With all her personal furniture in place, Elsa decides she doesn't like this palatial room. It's designed exactly like her previous one. And yet it is very different. Without the presence of her little sister across the room, Elsa feels truly alone.

The little girl sits on her bed, drawing her knees. She supposes she deserves it. She did harm Anna— even if it was an _accident—_ And now she can no longer play or even _talk_ to her (as that is what her parents told her). She can't speak to no one but her parents, her teachers whom they will visit her rather than vice versa, and the maids who will bring her food, clean her room, help her bathe (this room has an installed bathroom, she noticed) and whatever else. And under no circumstance, she _cannot_ touch anyone or, let alone, use her magic.

Why?

Because she hurt her sister.

Elsa looks at her tiny palms. Her magic… is dangerous. It's bad. She can't control it. So she shouldn't use it. It makes sense and that's okay. And… and Anna won't remember that she even possesses this… unholy curse—

that's okay too.

Elsa tucks her hands under armpits. She lies down on her side into a ball.

It's her fault really. She should have been more careful. _Or Anna should have listened to her when she told her to slow down._ But Elsa slipped, and her magic struck her. _Your magic struck her because you were trying to catch Anna._ And Anna was hurt when she tried to. _It's Anna's fault for playing too much with_ _ **your**_ _magic._

"NO! NO! NO!" Elsa shouts, placing her small hands on the sides of her head. It's _her_ magic. _My_ fault. No one else. _And—_ Elsa closes her eyes and cry. _Now I must be alone._

* * *

Days go by slowly. They give her books and dolls for her entertainment. Teachers come, teach and leave. The maidservants draw her baths and display her clothes on her bed and leave. Servants would set her meals in her room, look for something to clean (there's almost _never_ an opportunity to clean the room; Elsa is not a messy person), and then leave. Between those times she would play or read. This is the schedule. Every day, for about a month or two. And Elsa, despite already accepting her punishment, doesn't want this anymore— the loneliness hurts her heart…

* * *

Over time, her dolls have been played enough times as her imagination wears thin. Reading long periods of time can be very boring and the stories aren't inviting anymore; she falls asleep a lot. And the teachers… they're boring too or (or maybe she wants to be alone)! Do they even know that she has ice powers? It doesn't seem like it. And yet, they do not get within three feet of her.

Elsa long to do something else. Leave this room. Go outside maybe, but she fears to ask her parents. She hasn't used her magic since the incident, fearing that it might spike out of control or that her parents may scold her— And this is the start of her _hopelessness_.

At times, during the day, when she's alone to her own devices, Elsa would cry. She would think, over and over again how she hurt Anna. Striking Anna's face with her power. _I deserve this, I deserve this_. She deserves this loneliness. Deserve not to play with Anna. She could hurt her again. She could hurt anyone. So it's best to stay away. And be alone in her room. Elsa can accept this because _I deserve this, I deserve this._

Her thoughts eventually affect her health, to the point some days she refuses to get out of bed. She hadn't eaten anything bad that would her upset her stomach but she couldn't think of any other possible reason for the tight, hot sensation of her stomach.

But _I deserve it. I hurt Anna_ so— at the least— the pain in her stomach is also deserved.

Concentrating on the teacher proved to be difficult. Her mind would wander (yet lacked imagination) and her teacher would scold her. Because of the loss of sleep at night, Elsa would find herself falling asleep during lunch (which is fine since her hunger isn't present most times).

And yes, Elsa finds herself up at strange hours, staring out her window, up at the sky at the wonderful stars. Nights like this she would absentmindedly connect the stars to make shapes or recall stories she read involving stars or simply cry because of her punishment.

This particular night, Elsa had woke up crying. Same reason— this punishment, this loneliness, and other reasons unknown. She cries silently, chin resting on her arms, on the windowsill. Hot tears sliding down her cheeks and dropping on her arms.

How long this punishment will continue? Until she has better control of her powers. But her parents won't be pleased to find her using her magic. Even if it's for practice— and she _can't_ practice. Because she just doesn't know _how_ to. Just yesterday, her father gave her special blue gloves when her magic spiked out of control. Anna was singing outside of her door. She told her to go away— only because Elsa nearly cried as Anna was practically begging for them to play. It was too much for her heart to take.

A sparkling _purple_ star shoots across the blank night sky.

Elsa gasps. She looks back at her room. Her empty dark room. She looks at the door.

That door. Always close. Never open for anyone but the adults. Adults who really doesn't care about her but their occupation and the orders of the king. She wants that door to open to someone else. Someone her age… Elsa hastily wipes her tears, feeling the material of her gloves. She slides them off and examines her smooth, tiny hands.

"I wish… I can control my magic, and," Elsa whispers, looking back at the sky. "I wish I could have a friend."

* * *

More lonely days and sad nights pass by and nothing happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's the strange cooling sensation that awoke her.

Elsa sits up and discovers a new person. The moonlight is bright enough for her to see the person's— a girl's— features. She has a round face, black long hair and large… _purple_ eyes. In fact, for a better description, she looks exactly as Elsa (except the distinctive eye and hair color).

Now normally at this hour — it's still dark outside— everyone, specifically the staff, her parents, and teacher, in her room would be turned away. Especially Anna. A stranger in her room might have her screaming. To anyone, a stranger in the princess's will face consequences no matter what age or gender. However, to Elsa, this girl poses no threat. She will not scream because no fear strikes the young girl. Actually, she's more, for the first time in a long time, Elsa is _curious_. It feels like she knows her from somewhere.

And it's nice to have someone new in this lonely room…

"Hello."

The raven-haired girl smiles. "Hello." Her voice isn't as high as Elsa's. A bit lower.

"How did you get here?"

"Magic!" the girl beams.

 _Magic_? Elsa looks at her palms. Her magic did bad. She's reminded that hurt her sister with this magic. That Elsa has bad magic.

She closes her hands into loose fists. "Oh," she replied to the girl, wanting to stray from the topic of magic. "What's your name?"

The girl looks at the ceiling with a thoughtful look before returning her purple eyes to Elsa. "Delsa."

Elsa, unknowingly, smiles. "That rhymes with my name."

The girl shares her laughter. "Do you want to see something?"

Up and alert due to her curiosity, Elsa eagerly nods. Delsa shows her palms with a bright smile. "See!" She makes a quick motion and through thin air, she conjures a snowball.

 _A snowball_.

Elsa gasps.

She has similar magic like hers!

All this time, locked in this room with limited visitors, Elsa thought she was alone— in the whole wide world. But now seeing this, she's having troubling of believing if this is real or should she not care if it is real or not because… _there's someone like her_. Here! In her room!

The snowball Delsa created is sparkling. Elsa has seen her magic so many times before her punishment and never realized how… pretty it is. So seeing Delsa's magic, so similar to hers, from another person, Elsa is _amazed_.

Delsa seems to be pleased by her reaction because she waves her hands and a sudden burst of snowflakes and snow droplets form and dance between her hands. Reluctantly, Elsa waves her hands and duplicates Delsa's actions.

With a wicked smile, Delsa asks, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

It's as if the music abruptly stopped. Elsa's eyes widen. She doesn't know what to say. Nevertheless, the dark-haired girl gets off the bed. She throws another snowball in the air. It burst into many snowflakes. Delsa gets on her knees. Elsa notices that she on a simple black dress and slip-on shoes. For some reason, this piques her interest. Seeing another person, who looks exactly like her, wearing simple clothes. She doesn't belong in the castle— and yet here she is, with smiling with bright purple eyes.

Delsa waves her hand to the ground. Snow and ice swirl slowly form into a weird ice figure. Elsa gets off the bed for a better look. It's not made of snow but ice. Dull looking ice. It's no bigger than a bottle. "He looks mean," Elsa says. She puts her hand out and the ice-man moves to her. It makes a ridiculous sound.

"He isn't." Delsa says, "He is soft... like marshmallows."

"Let's call him Marshmallow!" Elsa suggest. The ice thing makes a small noise that seems to agree with the princess. It makes her giggle.

"I like marshmallows!"

"Me too!"

Marshmallow roars softly.

"Do you wanna play with this?" Delsa shows her palm with dancing snowflakes.

Her parents would be upset again if she is playing with her magic. "I- I can't."

"Why not?"

"Coz I… I just can't." Her parents would be furious.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please. I'm bored. And _you're_ bored," points Delsa, with a smirk.

"They... they will hear us," Elsa says slowly.

"Not if we stay quiet," Delsa says mischievously.

* * *

The door abruptly opens. Elsa steps back, startled. Her beautiful snowman falls into a soft pile of snow. "Mommy!"

"Elsa, what is going on in here?"

It's her father, with her mother behind her. Their eyes are wide as plates as they examine her snow-filled room. Her mother gasps with a shiver. "Elsa?" A soft white cloud escapes her mouth. Elsa wonders how is it that _that_ doesn't happen when she speaks.

"I— we— " she stutters as she glances at Delsa. The girl only smiles, looking between the princess and the king and queen. She surprises Elsa even more by slowly moving to the side of her parents.

They don't _notice_ her.

Not once did they glance at her. And Elsa is very confused.

"Elsa, clean this mess up," her mother says, pulling her shawl tighter.

_Mess?_

"You can't play with your... your magic," her father says. "It could be dangerous, even for yourself."

She doesn't think it would be a good idea to tell her parents that Delsa did most of this. Or that she is in the room right now, touching her mother's pretty green dress. "Yes, papa... I'm- I'm sorry." She waves her hand and all evidence of snow (effortlessly) disappeared. Even— sadly— Marshmallow. She turns back to her parents who looks a bit more calmer.

"Elsa if you are bored," the queen starts. "you can have more toys and books."

"No!" Books and toys will become boring. They are boring. Never engaging or inviting to her. What she needs is a friend. And she finally has one. Who is both engaging and inviting. "I'm okay!" She assures as she climbs her in bed and slide under her blankets. "Goodnight!" She shuts her eyes, praying for them to go. Eventually, they do leave with a soft 'goodnight' and close the door. Elsa counts to fifty, before opening her eyes.

She almost screams at the purple eyes staring back at her.

"They are mean," Delsa whispers. "They won't let you use your magic."

Removing her small hands from her mouth, Elsa nods her head but then shakes it. "No! It can be dangerous." She could hurt someone else. Hurt herself even, as what mommy and papa said.

"Not if you can control it." Delsa giggles. "I can control mine. So should you."

"But I don't know if I can control it. I hurt Anna."

"I can teach you!" Delsa says brightly. "It'll be easy."

"Really?" inquires young Elsa. It wouldn't seem so bad to have another person to teach her. No one wouldn't find out. After all, she did wish that she could control her magic. And they do have the same abilities. It's just that Delsa has more control of them. Maybe she can be relieved of her punishment if she has better control of her magic. Maybe she can stop wearing these gloves. Maybe she can play with Anna too! And her parents wouldn't be scared of her.

"Okay."

Delsa smiles broadly. "Yay— but you have to promise to be my friend, forever and ever!"

Elsa smiles. The star really granted her wish. "I promise. We'll be best friends," she yawns "forever." And a thought comes to her mind. "They can't see you?"

"No. Only you."

"Why?" But she's already asleep before she can hear the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

More days and night goes by and they're not so lonely. Sort of.

* * *

Delsa doesn't visit during the daytime so sometimes it's boring. But that's okay! Elsa wouldn't have time to play and talk while she's learning and reading…

Learning and reading don't seem boring anymore! Because Elsa looks forward to the nights to come.

The moment the skies are dark, Delsa would emerge from a dark corner of her room with a smile on her face. And that automatically makes Elsa smiles with excitement.

They would play, talk or simply just watch the stars in the sky. Just a few nights ago, Delsa began to teach Elsa about controlling them better and what marvelous things she could do with her magic. Elsa felt a surge of happiness when her room is beautiful with snow— because of her!— and her raven-haired friend danced in delight.

" _See how easy it is?" Delsa screamed in a whisper. This made Elsa giggle as she created another snowman._

"Princess Elsa!"

Elsa jumps at the scolding voice. She snaps up from her quick slumber fixing her papers. Absentmindedly, she wipes the slob on her cheek. Her teacher glowers at her. "Ummm," Elsa nervously says.

"Although, recently, you have been very eager to learn— this is the _sixth_ time you've fallen asleep during my lesson!" the teacher says. "Are you getting enough sleep at night?"

"Yes ma'am, I am," Elsa says sitting up and folding her hands on to her table, trying to find every ounce of energy in her body to remain awake. Usually, she tries to wait for lunch or the late afternoon to sleep. Elsa smiles at the older woman. The teacher squints her dry blue eyes, skeptical, but then continue with her lesson.

Elsa bites her bottom lip. Maybe she should tell Delsa that they can play on some nights. To avoid suspicion. While the teacher spoke, the girl thinks of ways to nicely tell her friend a schedule for her random visits.

Before the skies grow dark, her parents visit her asking if she has troubling falling asleep. Elsa denies, of course, and pretending to yawn for them to go away. When the door is closed and their retreating footsteps can be hardly heard, Elsa sits up and waits for Delsa.

Only— she doesn't come.

* * *

She comes in the morning though. And this surprise Elsa.

A servant is placing her meal on her table. When he moves, there's her friend, smirking eerily. The sight of her makes Elsa shouts. The servant jumps and whirls around. "I-is everything alright, princess Elsa?"

"Ah, y-yes." Elsa stammers, never leaving her eyes from Delsa. "I… thought I saw a— a bug..."

"Would you like for me to—"

"No! _Leave_ — please."

The servant bows and hastily leave the room. So he didn't see Delsa also.

"Will it be a problem if I can visit you during the daytimes?" ask Delsa, tentatively.

Elsa shakes her head, letting go a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "We just can't play while I learn and read."

"Okay. I'll just listen and learn with you."

Elsa nods and smiles.

* * *

More days and nights go pass, full of fun and trust.

* * *

Oh, this— _this_ is a _bad_ idea. Stealing! Of all things. Stealing is a sin and yet, her friend persuaded her that there are good benefits within this crime. Still, Elsa couldn't help to think, _How did Delsa even talk me into_ this _?!_

"Are you sure they won't catch us?" Elsa asks timidly, now twelve, peeking her head around the corner.

Quite enthusiastically, Delsa hiss a, "Yes!" and she moves forward. "They won't catch us."

"They won't catch you." _Coz they can't see you._

"Well, of course, they can't see me," Delsa says, rolling her eyes. "They don't _need_ to see me. Only you can see me—"

"I said that in my mind," young Elsa interrupts, dumbfounded. And she did. Just _how_ did Delsa read her mind…?

Delsa smiles and scratches her ear, nervously. "I, uh, I can hear your thoughts too. Since we're best friends. C'mon! We have to take lots of chocolate to last us for the week."

Smiling, Elsa shakes her head and follow Delsa to steal some chocolate from the kitchen

* * *

Elsa removes her gloves so that she can wipe her tear-streaked cheeks. She doesn't know how long she has been crying. This is the worst she has ever felt— since before befriending Delsa. She doesn't even recall a time when she was _this_ upset since the purple star granted her wish three years ago. So what changes now?

A simple "no". From her parents. Daring herself to ask them if she can join them for dinner— only to learn that _that_ was perhaps the stupidest choice she could ever make. They said no—

well, not exactly that word, but more of a " _Sweetheart, what are you doing out of your room? Has the servant brought your supper?"_

" _No— I actually was thinking…" Elsa glanced at Anna, patiently eating her food, "—_ hoping _that I can join—"_

_Her mother peeped at her father before addressing, "the servants must've already had your food in your room. You should go and eat— before it gets cold."_

" _But—"_

" _I'll walk you back to your room," announced her father as he stood and beckoned her to follow._

And here she is now, crying in her room, at her window. A servant, literally just a few moments ago, had placed her meal tray down at her dining table and left without a word.

"Idiot."

Elsa jumps. "Wh-what?" she hiccups, hastily wiping her tears. She doesn't want Delsa to see her in this state.

"Idiot," the dark girl repeats, creating a sharp-looking snowflake. "That's what you are." There's something… unusual about her dark friend. Something that makes Elsa apprehensive. Sure Delsa calls her and says unkind things, but that's usually when they are practicing with their powers and she makes mistakes. Or when Elsa speaks about the staff— Delsa wound murmur unpleasant things about them. But Delsa's words are nasty when Elsa thinks about her sister. Gradually, Elsa grew used to her mean words (especially about her sister) and would ignore her.

But tonight, there's is something very off about Delsa. Especially her tone.

"Did you really think that they would say yes?" Delsa scoffs.

"I-I was hoping—"

" _Hope_ ," enunciate Delsa, very slowly, "is nothing but a lit flame. Either it will burn out on itself… or someone will blow it away."

Elsa cast down her eyes. Her hope was blown away by her parents. A tear slowly rolls down her cheek. It never reaches her chin because Delsa uses her fingers to catch the tear. She looks at the droplet. "Why do you cry?" she asks, in a distasteful tone.

Elsa looks at her friend. She bore her eyes into those strange purple eyes. If you inspect closer, stare a bit longer, you would see specks of gold, green and honey brown. "Because my feelings are hurt," Elsa replies.

" _Your_ feelings are hurt," Delsa notes. "No one else's but yours. Don't ya find that a little… unfair? That only _your_ feelings are hurt?"

Elsa frowns. "...yes…"

"So stop letting your feelings hurt!" Delsa brightly says as if that's the most obvious, logical solution ever.

"I… uh… how?"

Delsa rolls her eyes, "Your father said, _conceal—_ "

"— _don't feel_." Elsa finish.

"Yes! He only said that because he didn't want you to use your powers, but you've been practicing with your powers so that advice really wasn't, uh, useful… right?"

"...right…"

"See! I don't see why you keep wearing those gloves— but anyway, use that advice for things like that; just conceal your emotions. Don't feel them and your feelings won't be hurt. Isn't that— don't you see how smart that is! How smart _I am_?— I'm mean, you're— you're pretty smart too. But not like me." Delsa teases.

Elsa chortles, already her spirits are beginning to rise. "Well yeah…"

"Yay! You should eat before your turkey goes cold."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Their first argument is their first disagreement, resulted in Elsa screaming Delsa to go away _and don't come back._

_Oh, but Elsa, you need me._

_GO AWAY!_

And Delsa slipped to the darkest corner of her room and vanished. It's then, her fourteen-old mind realizes that Delsa, her "invisible-to-all-but-her" friend— her _only_ friend— is something much more. She just couldn't explain it. Not because she _can't_ , but that her anger muddles her thoughts, to come up with a reasonable explanation.

The argument; Delsa tried to persuade that it wasn't her fault that Anna was struck by her magic. It was never _your fault Elsa. It was an accident. You didn't intentionally hurt her._

_Yes, but I_ did _hurt Anna._

_I change my mind: it was Anna's fault. She should've stopped when you said so, now you're being punished—_

_Someone needs to be punished—_

_Not you! Anna needs to be punished! If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be locked in this room—_

The argument exacerbated from there until Elsa sent her away. And now her room is buzzing with silence. Elsa figures it's fine. She's after all. It's her fault. And she's being punished. Delsa was being mean. And unfair. She didn't understand. And she definitely didn't need to say that Anna— as young she was— deserved to be punished. Delsa was wrong.

* * *

Her anger didn't last a day.

* * *

And for the next few days, she tried to ignore the buzzing absence of her only friend.

* * *

It actually becomes painful. The stomach aches. The disappointment every time Delsa doesn't show up at night. The— the loneliness. She cries every night now. Elsa realizes that Delsa is very valuable. Very important than anyone she knows. _Everyone_ she knows.

* * *

On the twelfth night, Elsa can't endure it anymore. She stares at the darkest shadow in her room. "Come back. Please. I can't… I hate… I don't want to be alone again."

Nothing happens.

Hot tears brews in her eyes. Did she lose her only friend? "Come back please," she whispers. "I _need_ you."

"I need you too."

The voice is next to her, sitting with her on her bed. Elsa sharply turns and faces her friend. She chokes on a sob. "D-Delsa!" She throws herself on the girl, wraps her arms around her neck. Delsa giggles, hugging her back.

"Don't leave. Ever, ever again!"

"Don't ever tell me to go away ever again," Delsa whispers, hugging Elsa tighter.

(not in a malicious way though. Elsa didn't take it like that. She just nods her head.)

* * *

Delsa and Elsa watch the men spars. It's a hobby. Elsa notice how Delsa eyes the men's swords with eagerness. One day, she watches how Delsa spends about thirty minutes creating an exquisite sharp sword of ice and marvel over it. It takes a few moments for the dark-haired girl to realizes her friend is observing her. "What?"

"Nothing." Elsa blush, returning her observation to the sparing men.

"Make one."

Making the sword exactly like Delsa's doesn't require half the time it took for the girl to make. Elsa conjures the ice sword in less than two minutes. She's becoming better with her powers. Thanks to Delsa.

At this thought, Delsa smiles. "You're welcome. Y'know, the next thing we should work on is protecting yourself."

Elsa crinkles up her nose. "What do I need to protect myself from?"

"Who knows what dangers and threats are waiting in the future? People may see you as a threat because of our powers."

Which is true. If her parents see her dangerous with these powers to the point they would lock her away, anyone can.

"Exactly!" Delsa says, after reading her thoughts. Elsa isn't quite used to this fact, of her friend hearing her thoughts, but she can't hear hers.

"My thoughts are my words. So in a way, you hear my thoughts too." Delsa says. "And besides, only you can hear and see me."

Elsa gives a small smile. "How do I learn to protect myself?" she whispers. They're high up, so the men can't detect them.

"We learn, first, by watching," Delsa says, pointing to the men, meeting Elsa's eyes.

"And then?"

Delsa returns her gaze on the men. "Then we practice later."

* * *

The girls found their favorite place in the castle; the library (weeks ago, Elsa suggests to her instructor that it would be nice to take the teaching in a new setting. It's becoming quite stuffy in her room as Elsa grows and Delsa presence is always around). The library is always quiet. Always a new area she has never explored before.

She finds out that she likes being high off the ground; creating ice stairs that lead to a flat iced-surface where she can perch and read or reflect, or eat stolen chocolate.

One day, she hears Delsa growls in disgust. "Men! The nerve of them!" An entire bookshelf crash in a distance. Elsa slowly follows the sound of Delsa's muttering. The dark girl is seething. She sends nine books flying to the wall. "We need more female authors! The ones here are too happy and— and— _unrealistic!_ "

"There's the section that we aren't allowed to venture," suggest Elsa.

Delsa smirks. "Says who?"

* * *

Elsa closes the book, eyes wide. "Wow."

"What happened in that book?" Delsa asks, briefly glancing up from her book.

"Witches."

"That's a dull description."

"They called her a witch, and so she became just that." It's more than that short description. The girl was shunned because of the weird things she does, like playing with random animals. People didn't like that idea about a girl, thus they accused her as a witch. The real witches came and adopted her. Persuade her to take revenge—

"Was I shunned?" Elsa ask. Delsa offers a surprise, questioning look. "My parents hide me from the world. Because of my powers. Was I shunned?"

"If you want to think about it that way. Do you want to take revenge?" Delsa smirks.

"No," the princess shakes her head as she looks for another book. "I just want to— to understand."

"You'll understand everything later," Delsa assures. "I can help."

"How so?"

Delsa shrugs. "Let's continue to read."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for giving this story a chance with the kudos, hits, and comments. I love to hear people's feedback. 
> 
> ((This chapter may be a bit confusing. Just let me know))

"What was it that— that, um, the stoned balls— the old one— "

"Grand Pabbie?" Elsa, now fifteen, offers, resting her book in her lap. Whatever Delsa is going to say, she has a feeling it will be important.

"Yes." Delsa nods. "What did he say, when you were young? Something about fear."

Elsa frowns and thinks back to what the troll had said. _There's beauty in your magic, but also great danger. You must learn how to control it._ "Fear will be your— _my_ enemy."

"Ah." Delsa tilts her head and smirks. "So…" the dark girl thinks for a moment. "Imprecise."

Elsa's frown deepens. "I, um, I don't understand. Why?"

"Why don't you understand? Because you are utterly clueless and simple-minded and it makes me wonder whether— "

"No! Not that!" Elsa exclaims, waving her hands, feeling her cheeks slighting burning. "I was meaning: why do you ask?"

Whatever smirk or smile her friend had, immediately contorts into a serious expression. "Fear _is_ your enemy. It's _everyone's_ enemy. That troll— _Grand Pabbie_ " she says, wrinkling her nose. "was stating anything. He was being vague. Tell me, Elsa, do you think fear will cause you to… to lose control of your magic?"

"It makes sense that it would."

"Ah, so... what is it you fear?"

Elsa opens her mouth to answer but no sound comes out. She tries again and realizes that she couldn't give an answer. Simply because she has no answer. Elsa stands. What is it, that she fears? Hurting Anna again? No— she barely sees her sister for that to happen again. Though it could happen to anyone else— Her powers spiking out of control! Yes! That's what she fears—

"Oh, please," Delsa scoffs, rolling over on her bed. Her black hair spills over the bed as she gazes up at the blonde from her upside-down vision. "You had control ever since you made your first snowflake. One tiny-bity accident—" She indicated this by painfully pinching the air using two fingers. " —and you call _that_ losing control of your abilities? Do you want to see the true loss of control?" Delsa asks, grinning in a jokingly dark manner.

"No Delsa, but—"

"But nothing! We've discussed this. 'Tis a misfortune casualty, dear Elsa'." Delsa mocks in an English accent and giving a pathetic expression before smirking again. "An _accident_! Not your fault."

It took years for Elsa to believe that the incident was purely an accident and it wasn't her fault. It took just now— at the moment— to believe that she had control of her magic that night; that it was actually Anna's own fault she was hit by her magic. Her beautiful magic. Seen now by her parents and the trolls something dark and unholy. Truly an accident. And now she is currently still suffering. Elsa looks at her palms. "It was an accident," she says, and years after that accident, she remains being punished for.

" _Yes!_ " Delsa hisses, sitting up straight. "So we can discard that fear of 'losing control of my abilities'. What is it that you fear Elsa?"

_I don't know,_ Elsa thinks. _Possibly nothing._

"Unless— " Delsa disappears from the bed and appears close to Elsa's side. Elsa can feel a slight breeze of something… _welcoming_. She wants to press on it for more. Her friend's velvety voice tickles her ears, almost offering a delicious down her spine. "Is it fear itself that you fear?"

"That wouldn't make sense, Delsa," Elsa replies, looking at her friend, frowning her brows. Their noses almost touch. _Press in for more,_ Elsa thinks. "Being fearful of fear?"

"The troll said it's your enemy. Do you need to fear it?"

"No, that would be—" _Oh._ Elsa steps back. Her eyes widen as she realizes what point Delsa was leading to. Oh. Was it necessary for the old troll to tell a young girl that? To instill fear within her about fear itself? To make her fear ' _fear'?_ Especially at the dire time when she hurt her sister?

Delsa chuckles. "Now you understand. But!" Delsa closes the distance between them. Her black fingernail trace along her jaw and chin. That welcoming feeling is stronger now. Elsa's heartbeat picks up a little. _This feeling… it feels good._

"Fear is not _our_ enemy. Oh no," the dark girl giggles. "Fear is everyone's _else_ enemy. And fear is our _friend_ , Elsa. Use fear against fear itself."

Elsa nods in full understanding. "Fear is our friend." She has nothing to fear. _Nothing_. She has complete control of her magic. She has her best friend at her side whenever she needs someone. So there's nothing to fear. "We use it against itself."

* * *

There's something that the girls equally enjoy over than reading and staring at the nightly sky; it's ice skating. It was an accident of how they found it— being thieves of the night, stealing chocolate and random documents from her father's office (why? She doesn't know. It's Delsa's idea— she's the one who read those, sometimes ordering Elsa to read one or two). A guard was nearing, sending the girls in a silent panic. As a quick getaway, they made the floor slippery ice and glide to her room, unable to suppress their giggles.

Short research shared what ice skating is. Trial and errors to skate around in the castle proves that the girls like skating—

"We have to make it sharp," Delsa says, holding her shoes, and instantly forming ice blades embedded under it. They are trying to figure out how to glide faster on their skates. "Work on yours, and I on mine."

While Elsa tries to hone her blade without touching it, she suddenly feels a long sharp cut up her finger. She hisses, dropping the boot, and curling her hand into a fist. _That hurt_ , but the pain was subsiding. She slowly opens her hand. _Blood?_ —Yes, blood, seeping from the thin wound in her forefinger— but she has never _experienced_ bleeding before. Never (she's seen blood before. A small amount of it to know what it is from an animal, but never a human).

The sight is— it's not familiar, but it is natural. She looks at Delsa. The dark girl is staring at her forefinger also, blood trickling down her finger to her wrist. Delsa stares at it with fascination. Elsa watched as her friend takes the blade she's working on and slowly drag it across another finger. Again, and much worse, Elsa feels the sharp pain as skin splits across her own finger— _What—?_

Delsa catch Elsa staring and smirk. "I say, the blade is sharp enough." Holding her shoe. Her voice is empty, but the smirk says it all. Says something that Elsa can't translate.

Elsa nods—

and the princess does the strangest thing;

she licks her finger— the blood, the metallic taste makes Elsa twist her face. Delsa repeats her action, her unusual black tongue drag against her finger.

(later that night, Elsa snaps up from her ruminations; _she can feel Delsa pain_. That cut, exactly identical to her dark friend, didn't mysteriously occur. It's because Delsa cut her own finger, and she experienced it also.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! If you're new here... well hello! Don't be afraid to press kudos or drop a comment

**Chapter 6**

Elsa likes capes.

She likes the way how it conceals her form and the way it moves as she walks and skates around. She feels giddy about it and yet powerful. When looking in the full-length mirror, in her dark blue colored cape, Elsa decides that she looks menacing. Larger than before without the cape. She looks—

"Fearsome."

She says this out loud.

(and she fails to notice Delsa smirking in the dark corner. she also fails to notice how a black cape also shimmers in view, resting on Delsa's shoulder)

* * *

"Where are my parents?" Elsa demands in a low voice. The servant turns around and gasps at how suddenly close the princess is. It doesn't bother her. She merely smirks.

"Y-your Highness."

"Dear Odin," Delsa muses with a smug smile. "He's afraid of you." His eyes are wide, and he has the tray closer to his chest. Elsa can see his body tensing— oh does he have a reason to be frightened? Let it be her. Let it be her!

"Are my parents dining now?" Elsa asks.

The servant nods. "Yes, Princess... Elsa."

"It even hesitates to say your _name_ —" Delsa starts.

 _Quiet!_ "Thank you," Elsa says to the servant. "You can actually put that back where you got it from."

With that, Elsa turns a heel with her purple cape gracefully flowing behind her. She hasn't been in the dining area for so long. Unable to eat with her family, she found no need to even go there. But now there is a need.

For Delsa.

Elsa stops at the double doors. She places a gloved hand (Delsa tried more times to get rid of it, but Elsa suggests that it may help ease her parents) on the wood and listens. She can hear her father's voice. And then her mother responding with a young laugh. They seemed to be in good spirits. If she steps through these doors, she can ruin the mood. This thought makes her realize that her presence seems to startle people (" _That's the goal," Delsa mutters)_. What if they tell her to go back to her room? Oh! How foolish this plan is!

Elsa makes her decision to return to her room but Delsa places a hand on her shoulder. That delicious welcoming feeling spread from her shoulder through her whole body. "Does it matter what they will think? Does it matter what you will _feel_ about this? No. But— " Her friend slightly squeezes her shoulder. "It will matter _after_ that you _did_ this when you and everyone thought you couldn't. You understand, right?"

And then the confidence quickly returns. Elsa nods. Delsa is right— after all, she has always been right. Her judgment and suggestions shouldn't be taken lightly. Elsa inhales softly and pushes open the doors.

Her doubts were right— Upon the sight of her they all pause of eating. Her parents, eyes widen in surprise. Anna is slow to catch on why, but eventually, she has her jaw drops in surprise. Delsa slightly pushes Elsa for encouragement. The princess composes herself and takes a seat, at the far end table. The plate settings are all empty. The picks up the teacup and gesture to an awaiting servant. "Tea?" Elsa ask. "Black. No sugar." The servant bows and departs to get her tea. While he does, Elsa faces her family. Mainly her parents.

She's reminded of how of the first time she asked to dine with them. They look as if they want her to leave, but are too hesitant to say anything. Fine. She'll start. "I thought it would be… nice to dine with my family. Is there any trouble with this?"

There's a small pause before her mother smiles (shakily) and responds, "No— no of course not."

Elsa responds with a grin, causing her father to shift in discomfort. She keeps her stare locked on him. Her eyes remain on him even as the servant returns with her tea.

Beyond the sounds of forks occasionally meeting plates, the silence is unbearable for all four of the attendants (the servants had left. Perhaps they didn't want to be in the room of awkwardness). Though Elsa doesn't look like it, with her smirk and calm demeanor, she is nervous. More than nervous. But she can't show that. Not in front of her parents, and certainly not in front of Delsa.

The silence drags on until her mother— after multiple times of opening and closing her mouth— finally speaks. "Did you want anything to eat, Elsa?"

"No." One word. It's simple. She'll keep her answers short. Elsa sips her tea.

"Oh," her mother says, resuming to her plate. It's shortly after again when she tries again, this time choosing to ask something that shouldn't be answered with 'yes' or 'no'. "How are your studies? What are you learning?"

"My studies are fine. I'm learning the history of trading goods."

"That's great! What else are you learning?"

"That's all for now."

Her mother's mouth forms into a small 'o'.

Another moment of awkward silence. Her father remains silent, cautiously eating his food. She can see the gears turning in her mother's head, thinking of what else to talk about.

(Anna's presence— Elsa is hardly aware of. If anything, Anna quite doesn't exist…)

It's the second sip that Elsa realizes something isn't quite right. She places her teacup down abruptly. Her father has a look of suspicions. And her mother ( _And_ _Anna— god, Elsa_ , Delsa whispers in her head, _you cannot forget your little sister, despite the fact that your family has forgotten you,_ this makes Delsa laughs hysterically in her head, resulting in a nasty frown on Elsa's face…) And Anna has a look of curiosity.

"There's something wrong with the tea?" her mother inquiries.

"It's hot," Elsa says.

"But—" this is from Anna. _But you asked for tea_ is what she would've said, but their father scowls at the younger girl, indicating she should be silent. Oh?

"I don't see the problem…" her mother says, confused.

Elsa smirks. "I like my tea cold." She takes the teacup again, using her ability to drastically cool her drink, before taking a sip. "It's fine now."

Her father's eyes widen, but he doesn't say anything.

* * *

After the dinner, Elsa finds herself sitting on the floor, her back against the wall. She has her knees pulled to her chin. Did she do right tonight? She feels as if she has accomplished absolutely nothing. Delsa only spoke to her once, with her snide comment. After that, she was absolutely silent. This little mission was for her rather than Elsa's herself. She's anxious; Delsa didn't feedback during the dinner or immediately after as the princess expected.

But Delsa appears next to her— "You did wonderfully," she says, and Elsa suppose that was her goal. To get the praise from her only friend. She smiles, blushing. The weight is lifted from her shoulders The tightness in her chest slowly loosens.

"See how you controlled yourself?" Delsa continues. "They are to fear if you don't fear yourself. Remember, Elsa, _fear is our friend_. We use fear against fear itself."

Elsa nods. "Fear is our friend."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! I know it's a bit slow but darkness takes time to manifest.

**Chapter 7**

Elsa gracefully sits in her seat. She glares at the servant— really, every Monday and Saturday, they should have a cup of tea waiting for her.

While the servant fetches her drink, Elsa turns her family (her parents, really). Weeks of her joining their dinners, by a schedule, and they remain uncomfortable with her presence. Her parents, that is. Anna always shows a curiosity while she stares at her, eating slowly. Elsa doesn't mind the stares. Delsa stares at her— (" _I do not!")_ — so she's used to it. And besides, Elsa doesn't bat her eyes once at the young girl. Often, her eyes battle her parents (" _Actually and specifically your father's, he's quite nerved at you,")_ in dominance. Sometimes they would ask questions— _how's your schooling? How was your day? Do you wish for more tea? Anything else to eat—_ which all Elsa answers in short uninterested responses. Not much to say really.

She finds herself wondering how it must feel to sit in her father's seat, at the head of the table. Powerful, no doubt. She likes the looks of his chair— the golden curved patterns carved in the wood. His throne is similar to the dining chair, but much more dramatic.

In her room, one day, Elsa makes a chair of her own. Made of ice, of course, she makes sure the details are visible and dramatic as her father's chair. It takes a few trials to construct exactly what she wants, but she does perfect her chair—

(her throne)

—and without another thought cast away all evidence of work.

* * *

Stealing chocolate and having their nightly fun is not more fun than silently going through her father's office. The documents and information thoroughly detail government and other countries' affairs and "king responsibilities"— quite boring to read. But they do find interesting things, like the accounts of her father's prostitution encounters. Thus the girls continue to search for more exhilarating things to find about Elsa's father.

Then, on the third day—

" —oh."

That's odd— Delsa's voice sounds very odd. Too breathy and very surprised. Elsa raises an eye at her. Delsa has a tattered brown book in her hand; her mouth is formed in a small 'o'. Her purple eyes briefly flicker up to Elsa's. "What? What is it?" Elsa asks, and her friend doesn't answer. "Delsa," she calls out in concern.

"Nothing, really." She shut the book and place it back to its original spot; the very bottom drawer of the desk.

Elsa squints at her, firmly closing the jewelry box she peered into, _fine, if you don't wanna tell_ — she storms at over to her friend's side and reach out for the drawer when Delsa hand clamps around her wrist. "Elsa."

"What?" Elsa says, smiling, "I bet you saw something very secretive!"

"I did indeed, it's definitely not meant for our eyes— it's sensitive—"

"Cool—"

"I've not seen your true anger and fear— and trust me when I say I would love to— to see the fear part!— but not your anger. This is… it's… sensitive?" Delsa says, trying to find the best word to describe the book.

Elsa's smile never drops. Even when in the back of her mind tells her to trust her friend's strange tone. "I doubt I would find anything worse than my father infidelity with prostitutes."

Delsa squints her purple eyes, giving Elsa a questioning look. She sighs, letting go of her wrist. "I warned you."

Gabbing the book from the drawer, Elsa flashes her a big smile. She flips open the book and her smile slowly drops.

Her breathing picks up as she scans the drawings, diagrams, and quick notes. She doesn't have to read the longer passages to get an idea of what she is seeing—

Is this true—? These (name of it is) _Iron Gloves?_

"Yes," Delsa answers in a low tone. "There's a map in the back, that shows the room— uh, you're making it snow Elsa."

She is. The room is drastically cold and snow is coming down hard, and she doesn't care. "We're going to the room," Elsa says, blanky, turning a heel out of the room. Delsa waves her hand and will all the presence of snow from the room before following the white-haired princess.

In her mind, there are no thoughts. The map sends them down turning corners and high places of the palace. When she reaches the door, she scowls. It's just one lone heavy-looking door. Surely she wouldn't have gotten through this if— _if_ her father locked her in this room. Elsa places her hand on the door. Frost spreads from her hand onto the metal as the girl pushes open the door. It's not much here, in this small, cramped room. A window displaying the nightly view of Arendelle—

_(buried under her beautiful white snow, the wind furiously howling, and the cold— oh the cold brings so much fear to the people—_

_**why**_ _is she thinking of this?)_

—and there's a bed ("more like a cot," Delsa says, grimacing). The shackles shown in the diagrams are right there on the hard stone floor, hooked to the brick wall. It's too simple— and— and barbaric. And her _father_ thought of this. Designed it. Planned it. Does he think _this_ will work against her hands— should she go mad? These large shackles coated in (what is printed in the book) magical lemon oil.

Delsa snaps her fingers for attention, "Conceal, don't feel Elsa. You can't afford to be upset. It's not fair that _we're_ upset."

"You're upset?" ask Elsa, in a small voice.

"When you are." Delsa tilts her head. "What are you thinking?"

Elsa points to the Iron Gloves. "They truly fear me…"

" _Which_! is a good thing! They need to fear you, so they won't _hurt_ you."

"You want me to be feared?"

Delsa smirks. "Yes. We _should_ be feared."

Elsa lifts her chin. "Then we shall."

* * *

Next dinner is a nice night. She's sure her parents suspect something is quite off. Good. _Great_ actually.

Her father clears his throat. "How are you, Elsa?"

"Cold." And she smirks as she makes the air less warm than it is.

Her father's eyes widen a fraction— _yes he feels it, yes he showing fear_. And this makes her happy. He straightens his posture and begins to say something (unimportant) when Elsa clears her throat and announces, "I think to enjoy having dinner in my room from now and on." That's a half-lie. Delsa likes seeing how uncomfortable Elsa makes her parents.

Elsa stands and turns her heel. She makes sure her cape moves in a dramatic motion, just for play.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! such a short chapter but it's a different perspective! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and dropping comments and kudos!

**Chapter 8**

Anna blinks, _what on earth just happened? Why is it cold? Has one of the servants left a window open?_ She glances between her parents. Her mother and father share a knowing look. Only communicating with their facial expression and eyebrows. Sometimes thinks they can speak in each other heads, _ah, there's a word for it, I can't put a finger on it…_ She supposes a cool thing that only people deeply in love can do. She can't wait have that certain connection with a certain someone. But back to important things— her sister, _Elsa_ , the most mysterious person she has ever seen, seemed… well, she doesn't know. For some reason, she always makes mother and father very nervous— and her too.

Anna won't admit but, there's this feeling in her gut to that tells her she should remain quiet and observe when Elsa joins them for dinner. _She only drinks tea, and she never looks at me. That one time I tried to speak to her, she just ignored me… Just like when we were kids_. Anna conjures the only and very simple conclusion for this thought; Elsa doesn't like Anna. And— _What could I have done to her?_ She only begged her to play with her until the cold shoulder was obvious.

"Papa?" Anna calls out.

Her father jumps a bit before laying his eyes on her. "Anna."

"Wha— what's going? Is… is Elsa okay?"

"She's fine, dear." He picks up his knife and fork and cuts into his meat. "You should eat your dinner and head to bed early. Guards will be patrolling the palace."

Anna cast her eyes down. "Oh." No night-fun, she guesses. "Will Elsa continue to eat with us?" Her father doesn't answer, he only takes a sip from his glass wine. "Papa—"

His hand— perhaps unintentionally— crush the glass in his hand, startling the queen and princess. He stares at his hand— she can't see any blood— and form it into a fist.

"Er, perhaps you should eat Anna," her mother urges. "And you should go." This is to her father, with a stern look. Her father nods and wastes no time to leave.

Anna decides not to mention Elsa again, in the future.

* * *

They had to go. It's for the new coming princess in another country. Elsa wasn't listening to know exactly what country. She hardly was listening to her parents as they explain about their departure. She's thinking about how she should spend her time during the next two weeks. She has a few ideas.

Anna throws herself in their arms, wishing them safe passage and to have fun. When it's Elsa turn to wish them farewell, they seemed hesitant to touch her. Elsa smiles and without warning, she embraces her father first. Before he can return the gesture— for he was stunned by her actions— Elsa removes herself and quickly embrace her mother. "Safe travels," she wishes them.

They nod— still shocked but seemingly pleased (as Elsa hopes)— and depart. Elsa remains in her spot for a few moments, staring at the closed double doors. Delsa, next to her, says, "I can't tell if they are afraid or not."

 _But they're definitely not comfortable,_ Elsa thinks and Delsa hums in agreement.

"Elsa," Anna says softly. "Do you want to—"

 _Build a snowman? Ride bikes in the hall like uncivilized princesses?_ " —No." She walks to the training room to watch the guard train with their swords, leaving Anna dumbfounded. Whatever she was going to say, it really didn't matter. After all these years, she never uttered a word to her sister. Except for now. And it as a " _No."_ A really strong no. At this thought, Elsa snickers, causing Delsa to grin.

Nearing the training room— "Perhaps you should ask them to teach you." Delsa suggest. "Oh, don't mind what I said. The room is vacant."

Indeed the room is empty. "Oh. Well, I could study more." Elsa says, ready to return to her room.

"Or we can spaaaarrr!" sings Delsa as pranced further into the room. "By ourselves." From thin air, Delsa conjures an ice sword and wave it around. "It could be fun."

"We know nothing about using these weapons," she replies with a shake of her head. One of them can be injured.

"You can't hurt me Elsa, and I to you," Delsa assures. "Take off your cloak and replicate my weapon. We can practice as they do. We observed them many times before."

Well, that's true enough. Elsa removes her cloak and places it on the doorknob. She studies the sword and concentration on building the sword. "There!" She holds out the feathery-weighted sword. "I'm getting good, aren't I?"

"Yes! Now let us put use to our observations and our weapons!"

Delsa charges, which Elsa (surprisingly) parries her blow with ease.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but I will update tomorrow!

**Chapter 9**

When the news was first told, she couldn't believe it. No— she _wouldn't_ believe it. Delsa called her a fool to not believe it right away. Her parents have been missing for months. Elsa didn't think it was odd. During that time Elsa was too busy with her studies and sparring with swords. But then the servants came to her with this news. Old fishermen claimed that they saw the ship- with their own eyes— devoured by the monstrous waves. They confirmed that it was a terrible storm that week. Her parents never arrived at their destination.

The funeral was heartbreaking. The Kingdom was gloomy. Everyone shed tears— even the priest as he prayed. Everyone but her shed tears. She kept telling herself she wasn't crying because she needs to be strong for her kingdom and her sister. But deep down, she knows that isn't it. She has the need to console Anna. She looks so small and broken. She's only 15 years old. She doesn't deserve this.

"Oh please," Delsa whispers in her ear from behind, running a finger down her cheek. "All her fifteen years, she had the love and comfort of her parents. You only had it until you were eight. You were locked away and forgotten most of the time. Their death doesn't affect you _emotionally_ , does it?"

It's— it couldn't be true—? At the moment she can't feel anything. How is it that the death of her beloved parents doesn't persuade her to share a tear. When was the last time she had cried? When she a child and alone. She feels even more alone now. Delsa starts to say more. "Go… go away Delsa, please." Her voice is— not broken— cold. She can't afford to snap or listening to the accuracies of her dark friend at this sensitive moment (though Elsa doesn't feel the sensitivity of it; what a contradiction to herself).

"No, Elsa, you need me," Delsa says. "But I shall be quiet."

Eventually, the funeral meets its end. For her. Elsa left early (no one didn't see her; no one didn't care). She couldn't endure the mournful setting any longer. She feels as though she shouldn't be there. As if she doesn't belong there. She goes to her room, tearing off her gloves. Why didn't she cry? Why did she avoid everyone who wanted to offer their condolences? Why could she not feel grief? Or sadness? Her parents _died_. And yet— it felt as if it's— their deaths were— nothing. How is this possible—

And then she realizes… "I can't feel."

Her chest tightens. "I can't feel… I can't feel! I can't feel!" This becomes her mantra. Elsa covers her face and paced around her room. So much for _conceal, don't feel_. "Why can't I feel?! I can't feel, I can't feel, I can't fe—" She trip on an invisible object, landing on her rear.

"Elsa calm down. You're panicking. _That's a_ feeling." Delsa says as if that's the most helpful thing but—

" _You-!_ You did this!" Elsa points, scooting far from Delsa. Her back hit the closed the door. "You did this! You made me not feel! How could you!"

"Elsa… please " Delsa says. It's a new emotion she shows; desperation. For what? "Calm yourself. You don't know what you're saying." She moves closer. Elsa slams her hand on the floor. Immediately snow and ice spread from her hands, up to the walls, and across the floor.

"Don't come closer!" Elsa yells. Delsa remains where she stands. The woman sigh. "I can't feel— I can't feel sadness or grief for my parents… why is that?"

Delsa cast her eyes down. "Perhaps… you don't want to feel the emotions. They can hurt. You don't want to feel the pain."

But Anna feels the pain. "Doesn't that make me selfish?" Elsa inquires.

"No."

Then there's Anna singing, outside of her door. She says she's here for her, that it's only just herself and Anna.

"It just makes us stronger," Delsa whisper darkly.

* * *

Two weeks later, Elsa receives a letter. As next in line, she will become Arendelle's Queen at age 21.

("Three years to prepare."

"What for?" Elsa asks, turning her head to her friend, who is peering over her shoulder to read the letter.

"New Beginnings.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa is awakened by a shake of her shoulder. She opens one eye and groans when Delsa's face is in her vision, shutting her eye closed. "Go away," she mumbles.

"If only that was possible." From the sound of her tone, Elsa can tell that her dark friend rolled her eyes. "Rise my host! Today is the day you gain power!"

Again, Elsa groans, pulling the duvets over her head. Just a few more minutes of sleep, and then she'll get up and prepare. Elsa closes her eyes and waits for sleep.

And waits.

And waits.

And well— she'll be damned.

Her eyes snap open. Elsa sits up with a sigh there's Delsa sitting crossed-legged with a smirk planted on her lips. "You can't deny; your excitement is preventing you from going back to sleep."

"Oh I thought it was other factors preventing me falling back to sleep, such falling asleep at an ungodly hour, or— more specifically— a person who is sitting on my bed," Elsa says dryly.

"Namely I— Delsa!" the dark

There's a knock on the door. "Elsa?" It's Kai. "Elsa, ma'am? I'm sorry to wake— "

"I'm already awake!" Elsa yells, then lower her voice. "Thanks to someone." Delsa giggles.

"Oh!" Kai exclaims. "Well, would you like for the maidservants to draw you a bath now?"

"Yes, Kai, that would be nice."

"All right ma'am. Good morning."

"Good morning to you, oh, and Kai? See that I'll have a light breakfast before I bathe. And send my dress to the bathroom. I'll dress. _Alone._ " No need for the maidservants to aid. Honestly, she's not too fond of anyone so close to her.

"Yes, ma'am."

Elsa listens to Kai's footsteps departing. She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. Oh, what would she do without that man? Kai is a very good and loyal servant. A hardworking man on juncture with her busy schedule and her meals— and yet he has proved not to be the type to pry in her business. She'll have to raise his pay in gratitude for his service here at the palace.

In less than ten minutes she has her morning meal— sweet oatmeal, bacon, red apple slices and a strong cup of coffee. Elsa sniffs her coffee and smile. _Chocolate!_ Just a dollop of it. As Elsa consumes her breakfast, Delsa gazes out the window, with her arms over her chest. She hums a tune. Some tune that was heard long ago. Elsa just can't quite put a finger on it…

"First coronation. Then riding amongst the public...with those horrendous beasts— "

"Horses?" Elsa asks, finishing an apple slice.

"Yeah, those things."

"We won't ride them. We'll be in a carriage."

"Pulled by those damn four-legged beasts." Delsa insists.

"Horses."

"Whatever!" Delsa snaps. "Then a party, then a public speech and you giving kisses to babies with big heads and then you'll choose your knight!"

"That comes tomorrow, Delsa," corrects Elsa.

"Oh, you do wish it was today."

Elsa sips her coffee. "Mhm."

"There will be a lot of people. Arendelle folks. And folks from other kingdoms. Coming to our— _your_ — kingdom. They'll be excited to see what Arendelle has been hiding for so many years!"

Elsa hums. With the lack of response, the dark entity takes a hint and allows her to finish her meal in silence. When Elsa is finished her breakfast, she treks to the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom, Elsa frowns. The room is very steamy. How weird it feels against her skin. She pushes her discomfort away, Elsa strips from her nightly attire and settles in the tub, sighing at the hot water doing its works against her skin. Elsa rests her head on the floor on the edge of the pool-like tub.

She feels movement in the water. Peeking from one eyelid, Elsa sees Delsa settling in the tub— equally _naked_ — she sits up, a bit alarmed. "What are y-you doing?"

"Oh, hush. It's not like I've seen you naked before." Delsa smirks, giving a peek of her sharp canine tooth.

 _I haven't seen you naked,_ Elsa thinks, slowly getting back to the relaxing position she was in (but keeping an eye on Delsa just in case Delsa tries something.).

"Well of course. But, you know we're quite identical, besides… y'know…" the black hair and purple eyes. "So you've seen me naked." Then— Delsa suddenly grabs her own breasts and slightly pinch her nipples.

A short burst of pleasure erupts from Elsa's sensitive parts— eliciting a breathy gasp from Elsa. She— she _felt_ that.

Delsa clicks her tongue. Inching closer, her smirk grows. "So you can feel my pleasure as well as my pain," she states.

"Delsa, you can't—"

The woman places a finger on her moving lips. "Hush. I won't do anything. Now. Or today."

A blush flowers Elsa's cheeks at the distance of their naked, wet bodies. this is… too much. too close to a war between nothingness and overstimulation. That war still goes on when Delsa tears herself away from Elsa, going underwater.

Elsa exhales shakily. She grabs a bar of soap nearby and begins to wash, thankful that Delsa isn't watching (just happily swimming in the shallow waters).

* * *

The library is one of the only places that is left vacant of the busy, buzzing servants. She hadn't expected that people would be _this_ ecstatic for her coronation. Elsa feels misplaced— their excitement is all too foreign.

She sits in her favorite comfy chair, with a book in hand. She'll be in here until a servant collects her for the most important event of the day. Elsa starts on a random flipped page. She begins to read the first sentence. Before proceeding to the next sentence, she realizes the first sentence wasn't really understood. Three times she reread the sentence, then saying it out loud in the hope to understand it better, but that technique proves to be futile. No, it's not a complex text (this is one of her favorite books). It's something else. Elsa knows what- or rather who- that is causing Elsa to feel amiss. It's annoying. She looks around Delsa.

Delsa is at a window— _smiling_ not smirking. She's very excited. For this day, Elsa to gain power and prove to herself strong. Elsa stands. She stomps over to Delsa. "Your excitement makes it hard to relax." Elsa hisses. "I can't concentrate!"

"Look!" Delsa touches the glass. Elsa peers out the window. Her eyes widen. There are so many people. _So many_. "So many to rule!" Delsa reasons. "How could you not be excited?"

Elsa doesn't respond or even think of a response— (since Delsa likes to be intrusive with her thoughts). Instead, Elsa leaves the library. She trails along the corridor walls, stopping at a painting of her father's coronation. He was a beautiful man. His looks were strong, smart— " _Not too smart to abandon you in a room, alone with such powers, and then design a room just in case he needs to keep you in a cage." counters Delsa who appears next to her_ — and noble as a king.

He was fit perfectly to be a king—

" _oh, Norse," Delsa mutters, disappointedly_. Not her. Elsa looks at the objects in his hands. She'll never understand why she must hold the orb and scepter. Perhaps it has something to do with faith or nobility or strength. Can she even be described using those adjectives? Strengthen, yes. Selfish makes her stronger. Faith? Perhaps not. Nobility— the most important trait? In the eyes of others, no. One look at her while she's using her powers, and they would fret. Would that would anger her? To see others fearing her powers? _We've talked about this, Elsa, Delsa says. Fear is our friend._ What if she snaps and attacks a person without much of a reason or an accident? Would she even be a good Queen?

"Our years of practice, studying, training and strengthening your magic— your _gifts_ —" Delsa touch Elsa hands. "Has made you stronger." Delsa takes her hand and places it on one corner of the frame (a sensation, one that Elsa can't quite describe, but wish to dive more in it, flows through her arm, from Delsa's touch.). Slowly, frost crawls over the picture. The frost thickens when it reaches her father's face. "And you did it by yourself.

Don't worry so much. You won't harm another soul without a reason, much less than an accident. You have control of your powers. And you have what it takes for a queen. You have _everything_ it takes. You'll be a great leader— better than _him—_ A queen they would never expect! What is it to fear?"

That is true. A queen this kingdom has never expect. There is nothing to fear when they fear itself as a friend. Possibly no one can stop her.

Elsa smiles. To a wandering servant, she commands, "Tell the guards to open the gates!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a special shoutout to airisota! *sends internet cookies*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's important to remind readers that Delsa can only be seen and heard by Elsa. And Delsa can feel what Elsa feels and hear what Elsa thinks.

"Your Majesty…"

Elsa looks up with a questioning look. What now?

"Your gloves." Oh.

Elsa glance at Anna and then Delsa. The dark woman flexes out her hand and views her perfectly black manicured nails. On the tip of her finger forms a snowflake. It becomes deadly looking, Elsa figures that she is trying to test her. See if she can snap under pressure. She glares at her friend. Delsa pretends to finally notice the soon-to-be-queen's gaze is upon her. She fakes a chuckle, casts away the snowflake, and says a pathetic apology. She points to the bishop who softly calls out for her again.

Elsa sighs and slowly removes the gloves, place them on the pillow. There is nothing to be afraid of. With years of practice and motivation of Delsa, Elsa has gained better control of her abilities. She takes the objects with confidence. She faces the people before her. These will be her people. They are her duty. The bishop's words are drawn out by Delsa's.

"Lovely isn't it. All these people, who are your responsibility. They love you and yet this is their first time seeing you." She folds her arms and "humph". "They'll be subjected to you. Even your sister! And then soon, they'll discover your secret. Oh, look— it's showing now. Get it together."

Elsa glance down at the scepter and orb. The object is beginning to frost— _No!_ She will the frost to disappear and proudly lift her head up.

"I'm impressed, Elsa— "

" _Queen of Arendelle!"_ the bishop declare in sync with Delsa words.

"Queen of Arendelle!" the crowd shouts.

For the first time in many years, Elsa allows someone— _everyone_ , other than her invisible friend, her smile—

(no— it's not a smile. it's a smirk. by most, it's mistaken to a genuine smile)

* * *

"Dear Odin, there are so many people!" Delsa exclaims, frowning, yet smiling, showing her perfect white teeth. Elsa mentally scolds her friend about reminding her about the population. Yes, she has never been under the gaze of so many people. And yes she feels a bit exposed. "You won't last," Delsa states, standing in front of the queen. "You'll be overwhelmed."

"Is this your way to push me?" Elsa asks, frowning. Delsa smiles darkly. Before she can respond, someone announced:

"Princess of Arendelle!"

From the corner of her vision, she can see her sister running in the room. Anna awkwardly waves to the waiting people.

"Pathetic," Delsa mutters with a scoff and a shake of her head. Elsa contains her laughter. She doesn't pay any mind to the fact Anna questions about being near her. Elsa keeps her chin up, staring into the purple eyes of her doppelganger. From the peripheral vision, she can see her sister stealing glances at her. Anna mentions something about getting cold all of a sudden and rubs her arms.

"Maybe you should say something," the darker woman suggests, moving out of her the queen's eyesight. Then next to her ear, "First time speaking to your sister in years, what will you say?"

Absentmindedly, Elsa answers, "Hi?"

"Hi me…?" Oh, um… hi." Anna says.

"You look beautiful," comments Elsa. The next thing Delsa say causes Elsa to flush with anger.

"More than you." Delsa points out. "So full of life and happiness, so pure and simple-minded… she'll find herself married before you."

The queen chews the inside of her cheek and twindle with her fingers. Despite the fact of how true it is, it was quite uncalled for. If there was a dark corner somewhere, she would send her dark friend away. Unfortunately, the room is brightly lit, and she does need Delsa's presence for familiarity.

"Thank you… you look beautifuller…"

They exchange a few more words. Elsa could tell that Anna wants to say more but a duke, Duke Weselton, introduces himself. He asks for her first dance of the night. Elsa tries every strength of the muscles in her face to not make a repulsive expression. "No. I don't dance. I wouldn't dance with you if I could."

"Norse! That sounded so cold. I almost felt that!" says Delsa with a smirk, pretending to shiver. "Make it even colder."

The words come out with ease. "But my sister would."

"What?"

"Lucky you!" the duke says, dragging her away. Elsa smirks. She steps a few feet away, where there are not many people who are dancing. Delsa appears next to her. "People are so… lively! You should end it."

She should. She is out of her comfort zone. Allowing this party and then being here herself, when she could be in her solitude, reading. But she needs to be the queen. The queen that the kingdom needs and have been waiting for years. "Go away, Delsa," Elsa murmurs. "I'm feeding off you."

Her response is almost inaudible but Elsa catches it. "I am you."

"Your majesty." A couple bows. Elsa replies with a smile, holding her chin high. "It is a pleasure to see you. You are beautiful."

"Thank you…" Elsa thinks about what else to say. "Enjoy the party." She moves on, Delsa floating in front of her with a sly smile.

"Permission to speak of a frank opinion, my Highness?"

Elsa rolls her eyes. "All right."

"You need to work on your social skills," she says with laughter between her words.

"I do not." No one would want to talk to a queen about something that isn't commending her or of an important matter.

"You wouldn't know that."

"Get out of my thoughts." Elsa undertones. She walks to the table of food. The closer she gets, the more mouthwatering the chocolate becomes. When was the last time she had chocolate? Oh, this morning— in her coffee. But seeing the chocolate now (oh there's so many different kinds displayed on the table!) make it seem like she last had chocolate years ago. She plucks one chocolate cube from its stack and eats it. Oh! She just might have to take the entire tray for tonight as a midnight snack. Elsa grabs another cube and returns to the stand to watch the dancing people.

These are the lucky selected few. The wealthier ones managed to get an invitation letter. The rest of the less-wealthy ones (who are the most excited) are outside, waiting in the warm weather for Elsa to make a public appearance— for the first time— and a small speech. Something she is not completely prepared for. Too many people. All eyes are on her. All trust is given to her. Simply because she is the new Queen.

Anna pathetically limps back to her side. The duke bows, displaying the baldness of his head. Elsa refrains herself from making a repulsive face. "Let me know when your ready for another round, M'lady."

"Hopefully, that won't be necessary," Elsa says in a low voice, but intentionally for the man to hear. He doesn't say anything, but bow again and hurry away. "He was sprightly!"

"Especially a man in heels." Anna pouts, shifting on her sore feet.

Delsa squints. "How peculiar that man is. He has on a wig too. He's disturbing. And disgusting."

Elsa giggles. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been better!" Anna says brightly. "This is so nice! I wish it can be like this all the time."

Delsa pretends gags as if she trying to throw up something vile. The dark woman doubles over holding her tummy. "Oh, god, that's the stupidest thing I've heard tonight."

Elsa twists her mouth to control her laughter. Indeed that it is a stupid wish. "It can't."

"Why not?" Anna asks, her face hesitant to keep her smile.

"Because… I don't like being around so many people." Elsa answer, truthfully.

There's a hurt expression on Anna's face. Why? Elsa answered honestly. Unlike her sister, who has the experience to socialize with others, Elsa doesn't. Too many people can make her nervous. "Oh, excuse me for a minute," Anna says, leaving the stand.

The Queen waits until her sister is out of earshot to question her friend. "Did I say something hurtful?"

"No." Delsa beams happily. "Something selfish."

Elsa frowns. "But... selfish is what makes us strong." Perhaps she should tell Anna this. Sometimes being selfish is looking out for ourselves. There's nothing wrong with being selfish. Maybe she'll understand.

"I seriously doubt you should." Delsa points out. "She wouldn't understand. Your sister is incredibly naive."

Elsa shakes her head. Anna isn't just naive. She's... full of life too. So eager for and to the world. Everyone would easily like her than Elsa. They would love Anna because of her lovable character. And they would love Elsa simply because of her title.

This makes the Queen a little envious of the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I never thought I would reach past the 10th chapter. thank you all for reading and supporting this story!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, this chapter got SOMETHING

Elsa isn't sure if Anna must curtsey to her regardless of her title— They are sisters. Just with different titles. Princess and Queen. Nevertheless, Elsa doesn't say anything about it _("because" Delsa whispers, "it makes you more important than her.")_. Her sister introduces a prince— Hans is his name— from the Southern Isles. The Southern Isles… she'll have to do business with the kingdom. From her readings and teachings, that kingdom is quite resourceful.

Hans greets and bows to her. She gives a reserved courtesy. Then Anna and Hans begin to speak...

Speak of nonsense.

_Confusion;_ How? How this _fast?_ The gates have only been open for _hours_.

"Oh dear, I was right," Delsa says, a bit shocked. "She found marriage before you did."

" _Marriage…_?" Elsa questions.

"Yes!" Anna says with glee.

Does she not see how inane this is? "I'm confused." Not about the situation but at the fact how Anna can make such a decision like... _this!_ Did she even think— _this_ through?

Anna begins speaking again. Her words barely register in Elsa's head until her sister mentions living here. "Here?" Elsa repeats.

"Absolutely!" Hans beams.

Elsa looks at him with a repulsive look. His eyes are the greenest eyes she's seen. It's almost unnatural. His hair is very red, but it fits his appearance perfectly… there is something odd about him. She can sense it. And Elsa decided she doesn't like it. And definitely, she doesn't like him. "Anna—"

"Oh! We can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us—"

_Disgusted;_ "What?" _Twelve?!_ "No, no, no—" But Anna continues to talk. Seriously, does she thinks this can happen? "Shut up, Anna," Elsa demands. Her sister blinks in shock but closes her lips. "No one's brothers will stay here. No one's getting married."

Baffled, Anna says, "Wait, what?"

"Would you like to talk in private?"

Anna glances at Hans and pulls him closer. "No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

_Anger;_ it flashes through her. She peeps over to Delsa, who is standing next to Hans, watching the sisters. She has an annoyed expression. What for? At her sister or at the fact she isn't being blunt about this situation _("Oh! The latter sounds like the reason for my annoyance," Delsa says.)_. "Fine." Elsa deadpans, and that is a response to both Delsa and Anna. "You cannot marry a man you just met. You _will_ not." Anna will need her blessing and Elsa refuse to even think about it anymore. Now she realizes the power to be a Queen _(Delsa claps)_.

"You can if it's true love!" Anna protest.

Delsa laughs. Elsa groans, pinching the bridge of her nose. _Annoyed;_ "I'm sorry, but what do _you_ know about true love?" If anything love is a fairytale. Only shown in stories. Love wasn't shown to her by her parents or her sister. No one has shown her love— _(Delsa rolls her eyes, "I love you, you idiot." Oh true enough. Correction: No one— but Delsa— has shown her love.)_

Anna bites back. "More than you! All you know is to shut people out." Although this is true, Elsa does not like this. Not one bit. She will not have anyone— not even her sister— retort to her like this.

"You are the queen," Delsa whispers, her lips so close to her ear. She trails a finger down the Queen's cheek and Elsa feels a delightful sensation goes down her spine. She covers whatever reaction with a frown.

"You asked for my blessing and my answer is _no_ ," Elsa says with contempt. "Now excuse me."

This time the man speaks. "Your Majesty, if I may ease your—"

" _Ease_?" the Queen mocks while placing her hands against her chest. "I believe you should ease your way out my kingdom." She walks away. As passing a royal employer, she says, "The party's over. Close the gates."

"What?" Anna blurts. "Elsa, no. No, wait!"

The next thing she feels is warm air hitting the flesh of her hand. She sharply turns around, fury etched across her face. She outstretches her other gloved hand and demands, "How dare you! Give me back my glove."

_("I don't know why you have those gloves; you don't need them!" Delsa scoffs. Elsa has the gloves because it was from her father. Specially made for her. The only physical reminder of her parents. The physical reminder of how wrong her parents were to isolate her.)_

Anna puts the glove behind her— _childish_. In a desperate tone, she begs her sister. Oh! This is getting very pathetic! "Elsa, please. Please, I can't live like this anymore."

Elsa forms her hands into fists at her sides. Then she sneers. _She can't live like this?_ she thinks. _I've been living like this for so many years. No one has ever noticed nor cared!_ "If that's the case, then _leave_. It would not make a difference in my life _._ " Maybe she'll understand what it's like to be alone.

Anna's face falls. She's hurt. Very much. And there's Delsa laughing her lungs away at her sister's pain. It's too much. _Amused;_ Elsa turns away before she can burst into laughter and do something unpredictable. She places her hand on her curling lips and tries to leave.

" _What did I ever do to you?!"_

Delsa plants her hand on her shoulder, stopping her departure. She notices that the party is silent. Oh, goody. Did Anna have to grab the attention of all these people? Anger steadily returns, erasing the amusement. "Enough Anna."

"No— why? Why do you shut me out?!"

_Ask our parents,_ Elsa wants to say. _Your parents, actually, what were they to me? Only a mother and a father— not mommy and papa._

"Why do you shut the world out?!"

_Are they able to face such horror? Such… fear?_

"What are _you_ so afraid of?!"

_Afraid?_

"She's embarrassing us!" Delsa announces in a wary tone.

_Furious;_ Elsa whips around. "I said, _enough!_ Does it look like I'm _afraid_?" She forces dangerous-looking ice to shoot from her hand. It spikes across the floors. Anna, her wanted to husband and the guests move back, crying out in shock. For a moment, a very brief one, Elsa regrets her decision.

That moment is eradicated when she hears the word, " _Witch!"_

"What a lovely word choice!" squeals Delsa. Scoffing, the queen rolls her eyes and hurries out of the room, with Delsa right behind her. She needs fresh air, before her next move… a move she doesn't know yet. Out the castle door, and she is met by cheering citizens. For some reason, this adds more to her fury. She moves through the crowd with tight fists.

"Your Majesty." A townswoman stands in front of her, holding out a baby with a great smile. "It would be a blessing for you to hold my baby."

She glances at the baby with what seems to be a repulsive countenance. "And you expect it to live with me also?" she hisses angrily. Elsa doesn't miss the shocking expression upon the mother's face. She makes her way to the fountain and places her hands on its marbled edge. The crowd is still cheering, humming with excitement. For her.

Delsa is next to her. "Norse, you should see your face. I've never seen you so... _vulnerable_ before, Elsa. And how dare you allow Anna— of _all_ people— to challenge you like that?" _Had her sister challenged her?_ Delsa continues. The crowd continues to cheer. "You are the Queen. She is beneath you. _Everyone_ is, especially Anna— and you allowed _her_ to speak to you in that manner? I knew it; _You are weak_!"

" _SHUT UP!"_ Elsa screams. Her grip on the edge tightens and the springing water freezes instantly into a threatening spiked structure. The crowd gasps and silence washes over them. Without looking at the people, she can tell that everyone is frightening. _Fearsome;_ And it's how Elsa likes it. She faces them and sneers at their shocked and fearful faces.

"There she is! Stop her!"

As the duke and his men move down the stairs, Elsa acts quicks. "Stop _me_?" She points to them, and ice shoots from her finger, turning the staircase into ice. The men slips and falls, tumbling on each other.

The Duke points to her. "Monster… _monster!"_

Clouds above begin to stir. People wrap whatever clothes they have on tighter. What? Are they cold? Good.

"Elsa!" This is Anna's voice now. She can see her sister running with her glove, with the man she so quickly fell in love with. They pause to look at the scene. "Elsa?"

" _Monster_ ," Elsa says dryly not paying any mind to the shocked expression of the duo. "Is that what you think? Me— a monster? _You_ crowned this monster!"

"Yes, Elsa!" Delsa moans, with an eerie smile placed on her face. "Tell them!"

"I am your queen! Take it if you dare!" Elsa removes her crown and offers it to the crowd. They move back even more. "No? Not fit? Not royal? _Afraid?_ " No one makes a move, too rigid with horror and confusion ( _Delsa moans again, running her hand in her hair while gripping her dress)_. Elsa returns the crown to her head. "As I thought. After all these years, staying away— _locked_ away...I did _nothing_ to you. Any of you! And _I_ am the monster." She scoffs. "You will know the cold that I have endured. You will know the _loneliness_. The isolation— what it feels like being _forgotten_!"

Elsa glance at Delsa. The dark woman is breathing heavily as if this is actually affecting her physically. She looks positively hungry— If it's any more possible, Delsa appears to be more sinister than before. "You should punish them," she suggests in an odd tone.

"I should," Elsa says out loud without a thought. "No one follows me. No one, or meet your regrets."

In a graceful motion, Elsa turns away her purple cloak flowing after her freely. She heads towards the gates of the kingdom with amazing speed. She can hear Anna calling out for her.

"Does the same threat applies to your sister?" Delsa inquires.

"Of course," Elsa responds immediately, stopping at the shoreline. "How am I going to leave? I've never been on a boat before. Should I go back to the castle, close the gates and barricade it?" Elsa seeks her friend for an answer. Delsa observes the water before replying.

"No, they need to feel the threat. They need to feel— Step on the water and freeze it."

Elsa acquiesces Delsa's demands, finding the water freeze instantly under her foot. "Brillant," Elsa mutters. She makes more steps and the water continues to freeze under her footfall.

" _Elsa, please wait!"_

The Queen halts. She faces her sister. Her beau follows right behind her. Giving the most dazzling smile, Elsa turns away and breaks into a run. Onto land, Elsa inspects behind her. Ice spreads until the fjord is frozen, keeping all ships in place.

"This way, no one gets away by the ships," Delsa whispers.

"They'll freeze… to death," Elsa mumbles, eyes wide. She realized that she caused this storm unknowingly. _Concerned;_ "They'll freeze…"

"Not all." Delsa reasons. "Enough for them to learn. Let's go. I'm tired of today's events."

Elsa squints, seeing the redhead man helping Anna up from the ice. Yes, she will be punished also. Anna makes no difference from the rest. It's just— _hope; —_ Elsa prays that when she returns, whenever, Anna will be there— still alive, ready with an apology along with the rest of the kingdom.

_And now numb;_ Elsa follows her doppelganger into the mountains.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting chapter every 14th day of the month; might be faster. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to share your thoughts! 
> 
> Structure criticism is okay, but flames are no okay!


End file.
